Harry Potter: The Order of the Phoenix
by Pothead
Summary: Okay, this is my first proper fic about Harry and co. It has some D/G and J/H (Don't ask!) The J person I made up! PLEASE review! I think everyone hates me!
1. The black phoenix

Part 1: The Black Phoenix

Part 1: The Black Phoenix

Harry was in an empty mansion. It looked like it had been deserted for years and years. The whole house was green from mould and moss. He entered the wreck of a house. The inside of the manor was ruined. Bits of parchment were on the broken draws. Some ancient Daily Prophets were around the hallway. A stone door lay in front of him. He entered with his heart beating speedily. He saw a bulky leather bound book on a table. With trembling fingers he opened it. On the first page there was a picture of a black phoenix with horrid bloodshot eyes. Lots of men surrounded it bowing down low. Instead of a starlit sky there was a huge Dark Mark lingering above them. Then a cauldron appeared and a man rose out of it. A man with bloodshot eyes, fingers like spider's legs and a face that looked like a squashed snake. All the men disappeared as the man rose from the bubbling cauldron. Then the man cackled maliciously.

***

Harry woke up with cold sweat trickling down his forehead. He remembered the man who rose from the cauldron. It was Lord Voldemort. Harry shrugged trying to forget it. He then fell back on his pillow and forgot everything from the dream.


	2. The gift

Part 2: The wand

Part 2: The gift

Harry woke up the following morning with about 10 owls at the end of his bed. Harry stared at them for a minute frowning. He shrugged and started opening them. The first one was a large package from Ron.

To Harry,

We're going to pick you up from Privet Drive at 5 in the afternoon. The Ministry told us to. No time to explain why. I'll tell you later.

Ginny's been in her room for nearly all the holiday. Once she came down for lunch. Dad started talking about how the Malfoys are all crazy nutters, then Ginny ran out of the kitchen in tears. She hardly ever eats now. She just grabs something from the table and eats it in her room. It's weird. 

Fred and George opened a new joke shop in Diagon Alley. They're making a fortune. Even mum's happy about it. 

I'll see you soon.

From Ron. 

Harry grinned and looked at the package. It contained about 20 bags of Ton Tongue Toffees and a birthday card. Harry had forgotten that today was his birthday. A huge owl looked completely weighed down by its huge package so Harry opened its package. 

Dear Harry,

I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment. Loads of Aurors are chasing me. I'm having a hard time getting away from them. I hope you like the present. You're dad and me made it in 2nd year. It was my idea. Please keep this a secret as you could get expelled for owning it. If your dad was still alive and people had found out about the stuff he made, he'd be on the run with me! Have fun!

Sirius

The package contained a book. A hand mark was on it. Harry put his hand on it. Then writing appeared on it. "I knew it! James would marry Lily and then he'd give this to his son! La la la la la la la! He he! Ho ho! Ha ha! Told ya so! Wait, I didn't tell u so, I told Lily so. HA! Anyway, this is the best book ever. It tells u how to get away with anything." Harry started chuckling. He closed the book deciding to read it a bit later. All the other letters contained 1 present. They were normal until he came to the last one. It was written in unfamiliar writing. It just said this:

Your mum gave this to me about 2 minutes before her death. She told me not to open it. I haven't. She told me that you may find uses for this. 

It contained a well-polished stick with a squiggled wire through it. Harry raised his eyebrow suspiciously. Why would Harry's mother want him to have a tangled wire? Harry tried to untangle the wire. It wouldn't. Harry stared at the wire, then the clock. It was nearly 11:00. Harry ran down to the kitchen for breakfast very gleefully.

A/N: A little clue. There are 2 reasons why someone would cry. When Ginny cried it was NOT out of sadness! Disclaimer: Rowling owns all the people so far. I own the plot so far!


	3. 

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry and the Weasleys were laughing hard. It turned out that Mr Weasley possessed an invisible flying carpet. Harry remembered this fact when he had been picked up.

__

There was suddenly a repeated banging on the door. When Dudley answered, eating two chocolate bars at the same time, he saw nothing; he just heard a voice. He slammed the door hard; his piggy eyes screwed up in horror. On the 20th knock Harry opened the door. He was about to tell the invisible person to go away, but he kept the door open for a bit too long. He heard a whooshing noise. Then Mr Weasley seemingly walked out of thin air. Aunt Petunia streaked upstairs, followed by a waddling Dudley. Several times Dudley tripped over his own enormously stout legs! Arthur Weasley turned to face Uncle Vernon, who was glaring ferociously, looking just like a pit ball terrier, nervously.

Harry laughed even harder.

The vast rug was about the size of a very large room. It had a gigantic Gryffindor lion as a rug, and as a drape on one of the walls. There was no roof, all you could see was the bright English sun streaming in (A/N: Like that happens often!!) through the top of the room. It had inviting, padded red velvet armchairs and sofas arranged comfortably around it. Harry could almost see himself sinking into one, as the other Weasleys were. They had hardly gone half way through Privet Drive when Mr Weasley told the carpet to halt. He then got off the carpet and told Harry to do so. Confused, Harry slid off the carpet. Harry followed Arthur to Mrs Figg's door. He rapped on the door. A young, hurried voice from inside said, "Sh… I mean, just a minute!" They heard rushed movements from inside; someone was clearly trying to do something and not succeeding very well.

"It's Arthur Weasley. Can you open up Arabella?"

"I'm not Arabella! I'm Jennifer!" A laughing voice replied. The door swung open revealing a girl about Harry's age. She had long, straight chocolate, almost black hair. She had a tanned face and deep mahogany eyes, now filled with amusement. She oddly reminded Harry of someone. She smiled at the visitors, before running into the house. "Mum! They're here!" She yelled. Mrs Figg came running down the stairs. Then she started going out of focus, almost fading away for short spaces of time. She ran further into the house. After about 2 minutes a woman came to the door. She had hair just like Jennifer's, but she had paler skin and twinkling, deep, sapphire eyes. She was beaming at the others. "Come on Mum!" Jennifer said. They went towards the carpet. When Harry climbed on he saw Ginny, blushing and giggling at a piece of parchment in her grasp. Then she started writing, completely crimson by now, and giggling even more violently. She smiled at Harry, but not in the same embarrassed way as she did last time they met. She then grinned even more when she saw the girl behind her. "Jen!" she said, clearly on very familiar terms with the girl. "Can I just tell you something quickly?" Ginny handed Jennifer the sheet of parchment that she was writing on. By now she could hardly breathe she was giggling so much!

"You're dating him! You are so lucky! Oh, my god!" Jennifer burst out before she could stop herself. At this remark Ron made a swipe at the sheet of parchment. "Hey!" Ginny yelled indignantly. 

"Oh, whatever, just tell me who you're dating!" 

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You'd just tease me!"

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

"Would not! Would not! Would not!"

"STOP acting like you're 5!" said a stern voice from outside the rug. Then Hermione climbed on. She was smiling, although frowning slightly at Ron and Ginny. Ron goggled at her. Her hair, although still slightly tawny, was a definite improvement on what it had been. It was arranged in a bun with 2 soft curls falling from either side of her clean brown face. She smiled at Harry and Ron's faces. Her eyes then lingered towards Jennifer. "Oh my god!" she said raising her eyebrows. They looked at each other. Then they laughed. "Mione! You're a witch!" Jennifer said sounding amazed. They both grinned and started, simultaneously, to tell Ron and Harry about how they first met.

A/N: Okay, I have to do my homework now. My computer is going through major problems; it keeps freezing on me! Argh! I will write more when it stops being sooo annoying! The next chapter will be about before Hermione found out that she was a witch. 

Disclaimer: Jen's mine! Ha! She is completely under my control! Rest are Rowlings. I own the plot, still!


End file.
